


Bad End

by Ninjam117



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Deathshipping, Fantasy AU, M/M, Sadness everywhere, Thiefshipping, there is no happy ending turn away now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117
Summary: Alternate ending to Immorentio.One mistake leads to the end of the war. But not the way any of them wanted.





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immorientio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153853) by [Ninjam117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117). 



> Hewwo! So… Here’s a little diddy that was inspired by a piece I made on tumblar. Someone said to go ahead and write a “what if” scenario of Immorentio. You can probably guess what that is by the title. Anyway I wrote this in a day so if there’s punctuation errors and such that’s why. And hey! It includes a scene that wasn’t in the original but got snuck in here instead so yayyo,
> 
> The ending here is different then the blurb I wrote on the picture, but that’s because I spent a day on this and five minutes on that. Plus I wanted to go ham on the title.
> 
> Pwease comment and kudos.

"You have to let me speak to the king! It’s urgent!”

He got caught. A sloppy and uncharacteristic entrance left Kek now standing in the middle of the courtyard, arrows and swords all pointed at him. He counted at least a dozen soldiers on foot, with probably a few more on the wall. He could avoid them, as well as take a few out, but that wasn’t why he was here.

He kept his hands in the air, watching as one of the king’s generals came forward. It was a tall man with dark hair.

“… I know you,” he said stoically, “You’re the king of the west’s heir. You’re the assassin prince.”

Kek pursed his lips, trying not to sneer. The general’s eyes narrowed, striding forward.

“ _Karim!”_ A voice commanded, “ _what’s going on?”_

The general turned around, the guards shifted, making way for a young man to see. He had bright blonde hair and rich copper skin. But what gave away who he was, were the regal robes he wore and the gold headpiece across his forehead.

“Stay back my lord,” Karim said, standing in the way just in case, “I fear he came to take your life.”

“Really? That’s unfortunate,” the young king said, crossing his arms, “I suppose we could always send a letter to the king of the west as a ransom. Maybe that’ll end the war-“

“He won’t pay.”

Kek took a step forward, hearing the shifting of arrows. He looked around cautiously, before licking his lips.

“I came here to… Make a deal,” he said, “I… Don’t have anything against you.”

The young kind raised a brow. He motioned for Karim to step back, “Alright. Then. What is it you want?”

Kek swallowed. He wasn’t expecting for things to come to this. He should’ve been able to get up the walls and slip in and out of the palace without a sound. It should’ve been an easy job to slit the king’s throat and carve out his chest without anyone knowing. But alas, luck wasn’t on his side.

He tried to come up with something that the young king would want, any piece or bit of information that he could think of, but his mind wasn’t quite working after riding for three days straight. 

No. That wasn’t an excuse.

He needed to make this work. He couldn’t let Ryo down!

“The king of the west is…” Kek stammered, “He. He’s planning an attack. And I can help lead you to an ambush-“

“No there isn’t,” The young king interrupted, twisting a lock of blond hair between his fingers, “I have eyes all over my own lands, as well as over your armies. There are no surprises. In fact, I’m probably on the edge of finally ending the war.”

The young king walked forward. He was shorter by a few centimeters, but that didn’t limit the command in his presence. Especially as he came up just a hair away.

“Tell me,” he murmured, a hint of something dark in his gaze, “What exactly can you offer me? What do you have that I don’t?”

Kek growled, fists clenching tightly at his side. He was right there. The king was right there! He could reach out. He could slice his throat and rip out his heart in front of the whole court. However, for some reason, his body wasn’t moving!

He knew that he might die the second he moved. And he also knew this was his only chance to save Ryo. 

There was the option of being open to the young king about his plight. However, the second he mentioned Ryo, there was the chance that the other would use that opportunity to kill the unicorn himself. He could protect Ryo from his father, but he couldn’t protect him against an entire country.

The young king scoffed, turning around. His cape swept through the air. 

“If you have nothing worth my time, you might as well leave,” he declared. One of the other generals came up to his side, whispering something to him. The king glanced back at Kek with a raised brow.

The archers tensed up. Kek’s eyes flittered around, seeing the general, Karim, back away towards the others. Kek bit his lip.

He needed to move.

It was now or never!

In a flash, Kek whipped out a small knife and threw it forward. He flipped back as arrows whirled through the air.

“My lord!”

Someone grunted. Kek couldn’t tell who. Not as he dodged arrows that came flying at him from all directions. And if he got hit, there wasn’t anyone there to heal him. Not this time.

For some reason, there weren’t any orders being called. Though that didn’t stop the soldiers from bombarding him. Kek slid backwards, darting through the ring of soldiers that surrounded him.

The second he started getting close to the palace wall he fell over, a few soldiers boldly stepped forward with brandished swords. Kek clicked his tongue. He threw knives at them, hitting all but one, then sprinted up the wall. 

There was a rope there, hidden in the shadows, and he seized it the moment he started to slip. He scrambled back up as spears and arrows pelted the stone around him. Kek felt a few slice his legs, but adrenaline kept him moving until he jumped over the other side into the city.

“Hurry! After him!”

Kek took a harsh breath when he landed. A few arrows and spears were thrown after him, though none of them hit. Covered by darkness, Kek would be able to make his escape. He got to his feet, wincing when searing pain went through his calves. Somehow they managed to knick both.

Footsteps were shuffling in the distance. He didn’t have much time left. As quickly as he could, he made way to the horse he had taken. It was a struggle to mount, unable to quite swing himself over.

Torches appeared at the end of the narrow street.

“There! I see him!”

“Stop now!”

“Go!”

Kek smacked the horse. It took off, blazing through the few soldiers that had found him. They leapt out of the way, the assassin barely holding on. It was only when the light of the city around him was gone did he let the horse slow enough to properly get on. 

He took a breath, sweat dampening his bangs and face. He turned back, seeing the soldiers now rushing together to go after him. He cursed, taking a hold of the reigns and charging off into the night.

He had failed.

Kek just hoped he could get back to the country in the west before word reached the king. If it came down to it, he would take Ryo back by force. Even if it killed him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

From the balcony, the silver-haired demon was able to look over the stone ledge watching as a figure fled through the palace gates. Soldiers followed close behind, flashes of gold in the night. A fell wind blew across the fields.

He didn’t bother going down to see all the commotion, but maybe he should've. After all, there was something about that one’s soul that piqued his interest. Almost reminded him of-

The door opened to the room, Bakura glanced back. Marik trudged through and let out a deep sigh. He ran his hands through his blonde hair in frustration.

“Oh what’s wrong? Sad someone disturbed your beauty sleep?” Bakura grinned as he floated back into the doorway, playing with the curtains that fluttered with him. Marik flipped him off, and started stripping.

“Hurry up and get ready,” he said, opening up a few drawers and pulling out leather and chain-link under shirts. He riffled through them, trying to find the right one that would fit just right, “We’re leaving tonight within an hour.”

Bakura raised a brow, “Really? That fast? You haven’t even come up with a plan with the generals. I mean. You probably should given how many soldiers are in the capital of the west.”

“I don’t need to meet with them. They all saw what just happened. And I have you to scout ahead,” Marik said, holding up a pair of trousers before tossing them in the growing pile, “Besides. We don’t have time. The prince escaped and will probably be on the border within a day. If we can catch him then, maybe we can use him.”

Bakura leaned against the stone wall, watching Marik run frantically around the room half dressed. He grabbed multiple knives from one of the other chests and piled small scrolls written with spells in a bundle. The demon rolled his eyes. Humans could be so dramatic. He looked back over the balcony.

Marik paused. He turned around to the other, “Well? Hurry up or I’ll leave you.”

“… You probably shouldn’t have just chased him out like you did. I’m sure he was hiding something. Probably could’ve benefited from interrogation,” Bakura said. Marik scoffed, picking up a few belts from his wardrobe and setting them on the floor.

“I don’t have time for games. And I can’t be indecisive,” Marik said, a shift in his presence, “Standing there. Surrounded by my generals and army, before one of the king of the west’s own followers… I could feel everything they all wanted.”

Marik stopped, kneeling in front of one of the leather holsters he was putting together. He looked down to his hands, clenching them tightly as they shook.

“I knew they all wanted me to make the command. I knew they wanted me to order him to be killed before everyone to see. They were already preparing,” Marik growled. His hands relaxed, “But. I couldn’t do it… I failed to do anything, and now I have to fix this. Karim took a hit because of me…”

Bakura saw the young king tense. He had seen the other like that before. Only once when Bakura asked why he so boldly decided to make a deal with him. Apparently it was because of some general that Marik was close to. 

Clearly, he was still haunted by the memory of what happened.

The demon sighed, floating over to the young king. He pressed his chest up against Marik’s back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Marik relaxed in his hold, even leaning into it. After a quiet moment, Bakura moved away enough to float in front of him, hands placed on the other’s shoulders.

“No one is asking you to stain your hands. There are plenty of other ways to deal with things. It’s been an entire year after all, a war takes time to end,” Bakura said softly, then smirked, “Besides. You can always let me take care of things. My way.”

Marik sighed, lifting Bakura’s hands away, “No. I have plenty of blood already on my own hands. Even… Even if it’s from my own followers. I must own up to it. It’s my duty after all.”

He stood back up, Bakura rising up with him. His lavender gaze was still down to the floor, conflict within his eyes. He shook his head, walking back to the wardrobe. He opened the dark wooden doors, armor gleaming inside. He turned back to the demon.

“C’mon. I have a feeling this will be the last battle.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The moon was waning away, darkness starting to descend upon it. The shadows in the cells stretching up the walls and floors, a hollowing silence stretching throughout. Ryo sat against the wall, fiddling with the small silver ring on his finger.

The gleam of the small lavender stone started to fade with the light. He cringed, bringing his knees up and huddling closer. It was getting colder. But that might’ve been his imagination. Even when snow blanketed the forests, it was never that bad for him.

“… I wonder… If he’s coming back,” Ryo said to himself. It had been a few days, and there hadn’t been any word so far on whether the prince was successful.Surely there would’ve been something by now. The king was very adamant about boasting success. 

Ryo pressed his cheek up against his knee, eyes fluttering shut. He sighed deeply. It wasn’t easy to get any sleep, and he ended up half dozing off most of the time. It wasn’t like there was much to do anyways. At one point he tried and get the cuffs off, but the steel was heavy and charmed. In the end, he just sat there waiting in silence.

Footsteps approached. Ryo perked up. He knew it was probably one of the guards coming down to give him water, but there was something urgent in the steps that told him otherwise. And when the door swung open, it was clear why.

It was the king of the west again. Except instead of a smug look like last time, there was panic in his eyes, lips in an intense frown. He was breathing hard, slowly getting back in control as he stood there.

“… I have news from the eastern border,” the king said, taking slow steps forward, “The prince is returning. With half of the cursed king’s armies on his tail.”

He kept coming closer, presence looming over the unicorn. He leaned down, making Ryo press up against the stone wall, “One would think this to be good news. But it isn’t, according to my sources. Do you know _why_?”

Ryo stayed silent, searching the king’s steely gaze. He saw frustration and rage, along with disappointment bubbling up. Ryo’s brows furrowed in dismay, lips tensing. 

Kek. He had… Failed?

That couldn’t be. That had to be a lie! Kek wouldn’t abandon him. Ryo felt something in his soul before. He made a promise…

Ryo jumped when the king stabbed a knife just an inch away from his face.

“Now. I don’t know what you may have told the prince, but I just want to make sure. Seeing that I may not have the time to properly perform the spell if the cursed king and his armies are upon us,” he leered. A gloved hand swept down the side of Ryo’s face before slowly dipping around his throat. Ryo tried to keep his breathing steady, especially as the hand started to tense.

“It took me years to hunt down that tome. A valuable artifact written with the most powerful spells and vast knowledge beyond my country’s borders,” he breathed,“With the rush of this new report, I’ve read it cover to back. And nowhere does it say what you told the prince.”

He leaned closer, eyes wide in an intense glare.

“Tell me. Do I _need_ the heart of my greatest enemy? Or was that a lie that you came up with yourself to buy time?”

“I-It. That.” Ryo stammered. He wasn’t sure what to say. Kek was the one who told the king the lie. Ryo actually had no idea how any of the spells for immortality worked. At least for the ones that most humans used. There was only one that he knew of, and that-

The king pulled the knife from the stone and stabbed into Ryo’s arm. He screamed.

His eyes flitted to the blade digging into his upper arm, letting out a stifled cry as the king twisted it. Ryo gasped, heat radiating through his whole arm as blood poured down it to his fingertips. 

The king pulled the blade away, red staining the metal. Ryo’s other hand flew up to the wound, trying to steady his breath.

“Ah. So you can feel pain,” The king grinned, watching as the wound started to heal over immediately, “Good. That’ll make it easier.”

He gripped onto Ryo’s neck, pushing him against the wall again. He poised the blade over Ryo’s face, teeth gleaming between curled lips.

“Now. Tell me how the spell is done. _Exactly.”_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The days merged into a giant blur. Between the pain in his legs and exhaustion, Kek was barely coherent. He barely even processed when he managed to get over the border, or even when he lost the soldiers of the opposing army. His wounds were hastily bandaged, probably using more fabric then necessary on one and not enough on the other. 

Survey hawks were soaring overhead against the harsh sunlight, most likely keeping an eye on him as he hunched over the horse. Kek cursed to himself, the king of the west probably knew that he failed and was awaiting his arrival.

He probably should’ve tried to at least send a message of some sort, but he doubted that would’ve done anything. Without the cursed king’s heart, he had nothing to show for. Kek couldn’t even manage to take out one of the generals.

The horse started to slow as they came to one of the larger rivers. It was the only one near the kingdom, which meant that it wouldn’t be much longer before he got back. He held the reigns back, coming to a stop.

“…”

The city was over the ridge and past the tree tops. He had gotten through the worst of the wastelands, and this was just a small stretch other then the grasslands outside the city.

So. Why wasn’t he moving…?

Kek groaned, the world seeming to swivel all around him. He leaned against the horse, patting its side. It started to trot down the steep path to the river bank.

“…”

What was he going to do? He needed to come up with something. Fast! He could get someone else’s heart and pretend it was the cursed king’s. But with the army right behind him and the young lord leading no doubt, it would be obvious he failed. 

Maybe if he snuck in, he could kill the king immediately, take Ryo back, and escape. The second he got to Ryo he’d be healed again, and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything else. So what if the other army was right behind him? So what if he was labeled a traitor? The two kingdoms could burn to the ground for all he cared!

The horse stopped again. The sound of rushing water seemed so distant, even though he was right next to it.

“… Don’t worry,” he said, rubbing along its neck, “Just… Gotta keep… Going…”

The horse stepped back. Kek patted it again and encouraging it over the water. It whined before walking through. Water splashed around the two, sinking up around Kek’s wounds. He winced, trying to ignore the cold sting.

Kek closed his eyes, trying not to think of the worse. He couldn’t bear the thought. It weighed him down, making his chest hurt more then his wounds. No. He just needed to think of Ryo. That’s why he was still clinging on. That was why he had journeyed this far!

He needed to keep going!

He needed…

He…

Without realizing it, Kek slipped when his horse jerked. He didn’t even know he fell into the river until he was looking up at the distant light of the sun. The rays trickled down from above, just out of reach. He could see the faint shadow of a figure with white hair.

Ryo…

Instead of trying to get back up, he let himself drift into darkness.

…

 

…

 

…

 

_“Let’s take a break here!” Kek called out behind him._

_The small party came to a stop, morning light barely peeking through the trees in a dull blue glow. A creek was close by, shaded by the outskirts of the forbidden forest. The soldiers in the back jumped off their horses, two leading them to the water for a drink. The captain of the private army, however, leered at him, spitting to the side as he traipsed after the other two._

_Kek frowned at him, until the one behind him shifted. He looked over his shoulder. Ryo was sitting behind him, arms around Kek’s chest and tied at the wrist so he didn’t fall. The prince’s cloak was still drawn up around him, as if to shield him from all of their gazes. Kek glanced to the soldiers before leaned back slightly._

_“Did you want something to drink? Or eat?” He whispered. Ryo shifted again, pressing into Kek’s back._

_“… No.”_

_Kek frowned, shoulders sinking, “It’s going to be a long trip back. We have to ride through the deserts with no stopping. It’ll be a long time before we take a break again, especially with the war going on at the borders.”_

_Ryo cringed, his frame shaking. Kek’s gaze landed on the arrows still sticking out of the bags on the horses, “If you’re worried about being ambushed again, you can sit in front-“_

_One of the soldiers tripped and fell into the water. The other started laughing. Keith started barking orders at the two immediately._

_“… There’s no real point though. Is there?”_

_The prince looked back, seeing Ryo curling up against him even more._

_“I’ve been found,” the unicorn said faintly, “Mortals know that I exist, and there's only so much you can do. Even if I stayed here, it’s obvious that humans will come after me now. It’s happened before… And…”_

_Kek’s gaze dropped. He grabbed one of Ryo’s hands, squeezing it softly. It was warm, even with the cold mist of the forest lingering in the air. Ryo clenched back._

_“… I’m sorry,” Kek muttered, “I know it’s a worthless thing to say. It probably doesn’t mean anything right now. But I’ll come up with some way to save you. The second I figure something out, you’ll be free again.”_

_Ryo let out a slow breath, sitting up slightly. Kek turned enough to look behind him._

_“I know you’re trying. It probably can’t be easy to turn on everything you’ve learned with killing and being a prince to your country. But. It’s okay. Really."_

_When the unicorn looked up, Kek’s heart nearly torn up._

_“I’ve been alive for too long anyway. Maybe this was just fate,” Ryo said faintly, smiling with shining eyes that glistened with tears, “Besides. I’d hate for a mortal as nice as you to risk everything just for me.”_

_Kek’s grip on the reigns tightened, teeth digging into his lip._

_… He hated this._

_He hated seeing Ryo like this. Practically getting ripped to shreds at the thought of being killed for a war that had nothing to do with him. If it weren’t for the king’s private army being here, Kek would’ve gladly let Ryo go, find him somewhere safe to stay until the end of the war._

_However. Kek didn’t doubt that his father would hunt the unicorn down no matter what it took. And if the private army could find the two of them, Kek had little doubt that the king would be able to find Ryo anywhere._

_No. He needed to be smart. There had to be something he could do! He had to think of something! Anything!_

_“My prince.”_

_One of the soldiers came up to him. He handed a water pouch to him, “Should we head out? The scouting party is scheduled to meet with us by evening time.”_

_Kek took the water, staring down at it. He sighed deeply, and nodded.The three started to mount the other horses again, shifting their supplies._

_The prince looked back down to Ryo, who had gone back to leaning against him with his face buried in his back._

_“…”_

_Kek wanted to say more._

_That what Ryo said about Kek wasn’t true._

_It wasn’t true! He didn’t kill meaninglessly! He didn’t care about his kingdom! None of those things made him happy! None of those things gave him life the way that Ryo did!_

_Ryo didn’t look at him in fear like the people of the west. Ryo didn’t care about what he did in the past. Ryo didn’t run away the second he declared his title._

_And Ryo offered him something that no one else did. Not even his father._

_“…”_

_“My prince? Are we ready to go?”_

_“I-“_

_“Are you awake?”_

_“I-I just…”_

_“_ Hey! Wake up!”

Kek’s eyes snapped open. He gasped, body flinging up before coughing heavily. His eyes darted around, rolling onto his hands and knees in defense automatically.

His wounds bristled against the ground, making him flinch. His leg wounds were probably swollen, his muscles spasming whenever he put too much weight on them.

When the world stopped spinning and he blinked the spots from his eyes, Kek saw the capitol’s walls right on the other side of the wide open fields. The trees around him shook in the wind, the evening sky casting rays of red and orange throughout. How did…

“Oi. So you’re not dead after all.”

Kek quickly turned, grabbing the handle of his blade at the unfamiliar voice. In the shadows of the trees, he could see the outline of someone, crimson eyes glaring out at him.

“Who are you? And what do you want with me?” Kek demanded, positioning himself in a crouch in case he needed to act. The other chuckled, stepping out from the darkness. 

It was a pale man in red leather, almost black in some spots. Long silver hair curtained over his shoulders and back in thick locks, making it look almost sharp. His red gaze was narrow, though his lips were curled up in a knowing smirk.

“Just… Wanting to check up on something,” the stranger said, looking up and down Kek, “I thought that there was something… Odd about you. I could tell even from the palace.”

Kek’s gaze narrowed, he struggled to stand, but eventually did so, “Are you a spy of some sort? You’re obviously not human.”

The silver-haired male grinned toothily, showing off a pair of fangs. In a puff of smoke, he vanished. Kek blinked, looking all around. He heard a laugh from above.

“Right you are! I’m a demon,” the other said, leaning across a tree branch, “I’m a stealer of souls! Preying upon those who so carelessly desire things out of reach. I make deals to those who need them.”

Kek scoffed, easing his hands from his sword, “So? You wanting to make a deal with me or something?”

“No. Not quite. I already have a deal in the works I’m afraid,” the demon sighed, “But. That’s why I’m here. Doing a little… Recon, in some sense. You see. I saw you a few days ago, lurking around the palace. Not a good assassin for you to get caught like that!”

Kek growled. He threw a knife up at the demon. It disappeared in another puff of smoke.

“But. There’s something different about you. _I_ can tell,” he purred into Kek’s ear, “There’s uncertainty about you. Hesitance even. After all, why wouldn’t you rid your king of his mortal enemy when he’s standing before you?”

Kek stared at the ground furiously. His hands clenched into fists. The demon whirled through the air until he was hovering in front of the prince, almost like he was lying down on his stomach.

“Well. Just wanted to make sure you’re up and kicking for the end of it all,” he said, motioning towards the city, “The army’s already reached the capitol. You were just a little detour I wanted to make.”

Kek gasped, stumbled over and leant against one of the trees as he looked over the fields. Sure enough, he could see the cursed king’s forces already at the gates. Distantly, he could hear the roars of the battle.

How. How did he sleep for so long?

And if the battle was there, then Ryo was in danger! If the king hadn’t killed him, the soldiers would!

“Y-You have to help me!” Kek begged, “I don’t care what deal you have right now! You need to get me to the capitol! I’ll do anything!”

The demon’s eyes twitched. His lips slowly curled up into a smile.

“Would you… Give me your soul?” 

Kek inhaled sharply. The demon’s eyes glistened, seeming to grow with the shadows around them. He took a step back.

“I suppose… I could use an extra soul for… Reasons. Especially one of royalty,” the demongrinned, “I guess I’ll… I’ll offer you a way.”

He held up his hand, which had turned into claws with dark skin like ash. A heat radiated from it, a glowing red aura surrounding it, “Well? Is it a deal?"

Kek held his hand close to his chest, then looked down at it.

“…”

In his state, there was no way he’d be able to make it to the palace. His horse was gone. And he could barely stand, much less run. He could still fight, but that would only get him so far.

All he knew, was that time wasn’t on his side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bakura licked his lips, watching the other hesitate. Normally he wouldn’t make more then one deal at a time. He _could_ , but then he’d have to use more of his demonic power to keep the bonds together. There was also the fact that he would become more unstable. He’d seen too many demons become overpowered by their own greed with multiple deals and dissolve into mindless shadows.

But _this_. The opportunity to gain a soul as powerful as Marik’s. It wasn’t something to turn away from. Especially since the prince didn’t know anything about making deals and was actually contemplating such a heavy price for something so simple.

With this. Bakura could keep his bargain with the dark lord and still keep Marik safe…

The prince took a deep breath, taking a hold of Bakura’s claws. Bakura’s lips twitched.

“I accept. Get me into the palace undetected, and you can have my soul.”

Bakura tightened his grip, letting the shadows and flames burn around the two. The prince didn’t flinch at all, even as the world twisted around them and the fields and scenery flew past the two. 

They stopped abruptly outside the palace walls, somewhere in a deserted part of the city. The prince looked around suspiciously, especially when a group of soldiers ran past the two without a second glance.

“Why-“

“You did say undetected,” Bakura said, lifting his hand away. Smoke was rising throughout the city, screams from the battle and the civilians fleeing. Looks like the army made it inside.

The prince started to run off towards the far side of the palace walls away from the fighting, loudly wincing at each step. Bakura snapped his fingers. The prince came to a halt, flying back towards the demon and falling against the ground in front of him. Bakura took a step forward, arms folded in front of him.

“You said to get you here,” Bakura grinned darkly, “You never said anything after that!”

The prince growled, taking a small blade in hand. Bakura continued to smirk. At least he’d be given a challenge-

Suddenly, an explosion went off close by. The flames rose up, catching onto the nearby houses and buildings. People started running past the two in a flurry.

_Bakura!_

The demon gasped, feeling the panic from his bond with Marik. 

_Bakura! To the front gates of the palace! We need it opened now!_

He quickly turned, knowing that the young king was somewhere in the city. And if he was calling to Bakura then it was dire! But…

Bakura turned back to the prince, who had gotten back to his feet and was glaring at the demon. Without a word, he charged.

He swiped broadly and wildly at Bakura with hardly any precision. It must’ve been the blood loss and exhaustion setting in. At least that would make this quick-

“Gck!”

Bakura froze for a second, pain radiating through his chest. The prince used the moment to kick the demon backwards and flee. He stumbled off into the chaos spreading through the city,

The demon ignored him, jerking back up. The deal with the prince could wait. After all, that pain he just felt was so sudden. He looked towards the commotion.

“Marik.”

He vanished in a flash of smoke, reappearing where his bond directed him. Sure enough, it was in front of the palace gates, barred shut with soldiers all running about in a flurry of silver and gold. Bakura recognized a few of the Marik’s generals there. But he couldn't find Marik.

The demon shook his head. No. He needed to get the gate open first. He could find Marik afterwards. He dashed through the battling, completely undetected by all. Once in front of the thick metal gate, Bakura soared up to the middle, took a deep breath, and threw his hands upon it. Summoning every bit of heat and fire he could, the dark metal turned bright red. Then orange. And soon, the entire gate was melting before the whole army.

Those closest started to run back as the metal splashed against the ground. It inevitably hit some, burning them as they screamed out. Bakura didn’t care, though he at least tried to avoid them. He could still feel the urgency in his and Marik’s bond, so being a little sloppy was warranted. Besides, he could always take their souls for his own.

As the last of the metal rained down and pooled against the ground in a sizzling mess, one of the generals called out another order. Archers came forward and started pelting the soldiers running inside the palace walls. Bakura watched as the arrows flew past him for a second before floating back down and bolting back into the fray.

Marik wasn’t that far.

Bakura widened his gaze, seeing past everything as he stopped. There! In the center he could see Marik fighting off a stronger soldier. Probably a general or a captain. Karim was also there, able to cover for the young king.

But. Marik was gripping his side. Bakura rushed forward through the battle, intending on finishing off any soldiers nearby and protect Marik at all costs.

The entire battle came to a screeching halt as a voice boomed over it all.

“My subjects!” It roared, “My soldiers! My people! Fear not!”

Bakura turned and looked up towards the main balcony above the entrance to the palace. The king of the west was there. Bakura hadn’t seen him before, and was a bit surprised that the prince barely resembled him (in fact, the prince probably looked more like Marik then his own father). 

Adorned in silver armor, the king held up a small bag. It was small, but whatever was in it made Bakura’s eyes prickle and his senses tense up.

“I have obtained immortality!” The king shouted, “We have nothing to fear! The cursed king cannot harm me, nor will he be able to harm you! The plague that he has brought unto our land with be reaped from us all! And tonight marks the night that we bring this to an end!”

The soldiers started to cheer, immediately resuming the fight. They seemed to have been spurred on by the false declarations. They couldn’t see it, but Bakura could. That man was no immortal. Just another fool like the rest of them-

_Bakura!_

He gasped, hearing someone shouting in pain. The demon turned, seeing Karim now falling to the ground as an arc of blood stretched through the air. Marik was fighting another soldier, who was barraging him with hit after hit, too busy to help. The captain who loomed over the fallen general turned towards the young king, who had finally scored a hit on the other soldier.

“Marik!”

Before Bakura could even move, the captain charged forward and plunged his blade up into the young king’s back. Marik gasped, eyes wide as he saw the sword sticking out from his chest. The soldier tugged it away, raising it up again before a body went barreling into him.

“My lord!” Shada called out, trying to keep the soldiers away the best he could. The captain charged him, swords clashing through the air. 

Bakura’s eyes stayed on the young king, who stared numbly down at his open wound before blood trickled down his lips.

“MARIK!”

Everything seemed to dissolve around him. 

All the fighting and motion slowed to a strange blur. 

Or maybe he was moving fast again. He couldn’t tell. 

All he knew was that one second Marik was falling against the ground and the next he was in Bakura’s arms.

His breath was coming in small bursts, growing more slower and uneven as he laid in the demon’s grasp.

“No no no no!”

Bakura pressed his hand up against Marik’s chest, feeling the blood pouring from the open wound. His mind was frantic, trying to come up with something as the color quickly drained from Marik’s face. 

Marik coughed up more blood, chest heaving.

“H-Hold on,” Bakura stuttered, looking around for a healer. After a quick look around and finding no one, Bakura took his hand, a fire sprouting up from his palm.

“Marik. I’m going to sear the wound shut. It’s going to hurt but-“

Marik grabbed his wrist. He clenched it hard. Bakura looked up, eyes panicked.

The young king had a resolute look in his lavender gaze. But there was also defiance. When he clung harder onto Bakura, the demon realized what he was trying to say.

The flame in his hand faded, shame welling up inside his chest at even considering marringMarik’s body with another burn. Marik coughed again, body jerking in the demon’s hold.

“I-I’ll find Mahaad. I’m sure he can’t be that far!” Bakura said quickly. He let his shadows spread out across the ground, desperately searching for the mage. For some reason, he couldn’t find him. His magic grew unstable. He growled, feeling his chest clenching at the desire for more souls. But he need to keep it together! He couldn’t let Marik die! He-

“… Bakura.”

The demon halted. He slowly looked down to the young king. Marik cupped Bakura’s cheek,a grin on his face even as the light started fading from his eyes. He let out a chuckle, though it was more of a wheeze.

“Looks like… You won’t… Be getting… My soul… After all…”

Bakura’s eyes widened as Marik’s closed gently. His hand fell limp from the other’s face.

No.

It couldn’t-

Marik couldn’t-!

“M-Ma-”

Footsteps ran up from behind him.

“Die! Cursed king!”

Bakura’s hand flew up, catching a hold of the metal that was poised to cut through the two. Whoever held it tried to jerk it from Bakura’s grasp. Flames rose up around the demon, the metal melting in his hand.

The second his head jerked up and twisted towards the mortal, they burst into flames. He couldn’t even see who they were as they screamed out and fell to the ground.

He turned back around, curling up with Marik in his arms. Already, the color had nearly drained completely from the young king’s face, blood still running onto the ground. Bakura choked back a cry, trying to hide his feelings from those around them. 

But he couldn’t. As cold as he wanted to be in that moment, he couldn’t. He had opened himself up again. Let himself feel the warmth of someone else. Know what it meant to have someone care for him, something he hadn’t experienced for millennia. 

And just like before, it had been taken away from him in an instant.

“…”

Bakura could hear the king of the west still boasting out loud. His cheering stirring the soldiers into a frenzy. The mortal probably couldn’t tell what had happened.

**But he would soon.**

The demon got back to his feet, still holding onto Marik as he did. He let the flames burn around, let the shadows run rampant and eat away at the souls inside him. He couldn’t hold them back. Not even as the darkness started twisting up around his body and warped him into a more inhuman form. He couldn’t even hear the frantic calls of the soldiers now fleeing at the sight of him.

Fire burned all around him, crackling the air as the last light of the sun fell over the horizon. The crimson flames grew in the wind, roaring higher and whipping all around. Soldiers fled, but some were too slow, burning up and falling into the pyre.

Marik burned against him. Purple flames surrounding the young king as his body turned to ash and ascended into the night. Bakura let him. And he let the shadows stain his own body and warp the world around him. His dark eyes stared at the city, intending on razing it to the ground! After all, Marik needed a funeral fit for a king!

And Bakura would make sure that it would all burn! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The prince hobbled through the halls of the palace. The servants had fled as soon as soldiers appeared at the gate. That was fine. Less people to deal with. Kek managed to find a spear, using it to keep himself propped up enough to get up the stairs in one of the hidden passages that led up towards the main hall.

When he appeared, he still hadn’t seen anyone. Not even the king.

“Where…”

There were more frantic shouts. Kek went towards one of the open windows. The sun had set, darkness descending upon the land. He held in a shudder, instead looking down at all the commotion.

He gasped. The gate was gone! Metal was on the ground as if it had been melted! But. How?

Whistling went through the air. Kek flinched, stepping back as arrows started striking the soldiers down below. It was absolute chaos down there. He shook his head. Whatever. He needed to find-

“My subjects! My soldiers! My people! Fear not!”

Kek gasped. That was the king! As quickly as he could, he stumbled along the hall to try and get a clear sight of the balcony where his voice boomed. He pushed open one of the windows just below the overlook, unable to get a clear look at the king.

“-The plague that he has brought unto our land with be reaped from us all! And tonight marks the night that we bring this to an end!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd. The soldiers suddenly grew even more restless as they fought on. Kek must’ve missed something. But if the king was distracted, then at least Kek would be able to get to Ryo without any resistance-

“AGH!!”

An arrow shot into his arm. Kek stumbled back, falling onto the stone floor. He gripped his arm tightly, bitting his lip hard. More arrows hit the windows and walls, some even hitting the inside of the hall. Kek crawled out of the way.

His vision was now getting spotty. He wasn’t even sure how long he would be able to keep this up! His legs were probably infected and the soldiers were most likely storming the courtyards and would be in the palace within minutes.

Ryo. He just needed to get to Ryo!

Kek howled in pain as he rose back up. He let his wounded arm stay limp, still holding onto the spear with his good arm. His legs were practically on fire with every step, shaking horribly. But he was so close! He couldn’t stop now!

He could still hear everything going on outside, including the king’s crazed declarations. It all seemed so far away, or that could’ve been the ringing in his ears deafening all other sound. 

It all got louder the further he traveled up the steps towards the throne room. He’d have to go through it to get to the hidden hall, but maybe he could slip through without anyone noticing.

“Hurry! Make them flee! Make them regret siding with the cursed king and his country! Make them regret trying to oppose my legacy!”

Kek struggled to get the main door open. Flames cast large shadows along the darkened halls. The prince looked out the large glass windows. He let out a gasp.

The city was on fire! Smoke clouded the sky in a giant haze. Even on the inside of the palace, he could feel the intense heat.

On the balcony he could see the king still laughing aloud. As quietly as he could, Kek shifted along through the hall, keeping an unsteady gaze on the king. When a sharp sting went through both his legs, he let out a pained gasp.

The king stopped. He turned around. Kek gripped onto the spear, trying to stand tall. The king stepped back inside, facing away from the burning capitol.

“Ah. You have finally returned,” he said, voice still filled with excitement, “Well. I think you’ll find that your journey wasn’t as necessary as you thought.”

Kek raised a brow, gaze still narrow as he tried to focus. It might’ve just been his imagination, but it seemed like the darkness was growing around the two.

“Well. You probably didn’t know any better,” the king continued, “After all, you were willing to trust what words that creature tried to say. That bit about my greatest enemy was quite convenient I must say. Especially after I looked through Mutoh’s tome again.”

Kek blinked a few times, his mind frantically trying to piece everything together. The king held up a small bag. It was stained dark, almost black.

“I can’t fault you. That creature must’ve ensnared you into some charm. A weaker man would probably succumb to such useless feelings,” the king shook his head, laughing under his breath, “I forgive you. After all. Forever is a long time to hold a grunge.”

Kek’s eyes widened slowly. He saw the glint of satisfaction in the other’s eyes. But then he stared at the small bag, realizing it wasn’t stained black. It was red.

 

No.

 

No!

 

NO!

 

“… What’s wrong? Were you wanting something else?” The king asked, “Why are you even here? I would think that you’d want to flee with everyone else. The city could always be rebuilt from the ashes. As long as I-“

“HAH!”

Kek threw the spear forward. It would’ve normally made its mark. But it went wide, only bumping against the king’s shoulder plate. He flinched, gripping it. He turned to the prince, who was now growling under his breath.

“… Oh,” the king said with a raised brow, “Are you angry? Mad that I decided to seize this great power for my own? Jealous maybe?”

Kek reached into his bag for a knife. He panicked when he found it empty. He quickly looked down, seeing a hole ripped along the bottom.

The king bellowed out a laugh. He grabbed a hold of his own sword, the metal gleaming against the fire.

“I don’t want to kill my heir,” he said slowly, “But. Then again. I don’t _need_ an heir anymore. Do I!”

Kek stumbled back when the king charged at him. He tripped against his own feet, falling to the floor as the king laughed, raising his sword up.

“I always knew you were a mistake! I just needed time to correct it!”

Kek clenched his eyes shut, holding his arm up.

“…”

The king grunted, metal shifting.

Kek blinked, realizing that the king had stopped. He looked up. The man was frozen.

No. There were shadows stretching up his body. He struggled against them, eyes bulging out in rage.

Behind him, the shadows started building up into a bulbous form. They dripped down like liquid, slipping back up as they started to take the shape of something else.

It was some sort of beast, drenched in the darkness than crawled along it like maggots. Dark silver fur stood up in thick spines along its head and back, a long scaly tail swinging out. It’s claws slammed against the ground, hunched down on all fours, yet still towering over the two. Red eyes pierced through the shadows, staring directly at the king.

The shadowy tendrils twisted the king around. The creature’s mouth stretched up, revealing a set of sharp teeth. The king glared at it, still clinging onto the bag and his sword.

“Demon!” He shouted, “Don’t think I’m afraid! I’ve finally obtained immortality, and I’m not about to lose it!”

The creature roared, the windows shattering into dust. Flames rose up from the opening like a furnace. The stone hall started to get hotter.

The king shouted, raising his blade as he allowed himself to be brought towards the demon. The demon roared again, fire spilling out from its mouth in giant crimson waves.

Kek ran for it the second the demon started to take shape, stumbling along until he was at the opening to the hidden passage. The stone was hot when he tried to push against it. He couldn’t wait, especially as the king let out a scream. 

Suddenly, something exploded through the hall. Kek pushed with all his might, finally getting the passage open enough to slip in. The blast picked him up off his feet and threw him down the dark staircase.

His broken body flipped along the stone steps, bones cracking over and over. He hit the bottom, passing out. 

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

When he finally came to, Kek stared into the darkness. He could feel sweat on his brow, blood staining his sleeve wet. He felt the arrow drive further into his bicep, which had now gone completely numb. And shrapnel must’ve been in the explosion, because he felt something now sticking out of his back. His eyes looked up. 

The door to the cell was only a foot away.

He was so close!

Kek forced his body to move. He rolled onto his stomach, gripping onto the floor with his one hand. He reached out, tugging himself forward. When his fingertips brushed against the wood door, he paused.

A key. He needed a key.

“…”

But. To his surprise, the door creaked when he pressed lightly against it. Kek looked up. The door was ajar.

He squinted, trying to focus. All he could make out through the opening was a blur of white inside.

Kek got up onto his hands and knees, pushing the door open the rest of the way. He stared, not quite seeing through the dark. But the second his eyes adjusted, he wished he hadn’t.

White and red mixed together in an awful scene shadowed by the dark. The air was ripe with the scent of iron and decay. Metal chains and manacles littered the floor, cold and forgotten.

But Ryo. His dear sweet Ryo. 

 

“…”

 

Kek crawled forward, eyes strained on the frail body against the back wall. He tried to only focus on the soft face and white hair that leant forward. Despite his best effort, he couldn’t ignore the red streams that stained down from the single dark hole in the other’s chest.

He tried to breath, tried to blink. He wanted to look away and hope this was just his imagination. That he had fainted somewhere in the palace, and that someone was going to wake him up.

 

However.

 

It was obvious.

 

This was no dream. 

 

“…”

 

His voice was lost. Hands reaching forward, hovering helplessly in the air. Hesitantly, Kek lightly gripped Ryo’s shoulders. They were cold.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

He pulled the small body into his. Soon, without realizing it, Kek started to cry. 

“… Ryo… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Sobs shook his whole frame as he desperately clung onto the unicorn. 

He had been told never to cry. That was a flaw for a leader. It was a weakness in an assassin. But despite the harsh lessons that were instilled in him since birth, Kek couldn’t keep the tears from pouring down his face, nor the cries that wracked his body.

He cursed aloud to every god he knew, hating how nothing he had done mattered. His mind went in circles, trying to figure out it there was some other way. Some other path he could’ve taken.

He couldn’t focus. 

Because all he could think of was how he left Ryo behind. How scared Ryo must’ve been, facing that monster alone. How he had hoped for his prince to come for him.

Kek should’ve stayed by his side. Kek should’ve tried harder! Kek should’ve just killed his father when he had the chance!

He should’ve he should’ve he should’ve

Should’ve…

He couldn’t…

He didn’t…

 

…

 

He failed.

He failed. And Ryo paid the price.  

Ryo, who saved his life without any hesitation. Who gave him warmth. Who didn’t do anything wrong.

It was Kek’s fault.

And even now, Kek was still helpless, unable to hold in his haggard wails and tears that flooded his vision. He cradled Ryo’s face in his trembling hands, hoping that maybe he’d be able to look into those bright brown eyes that glistened like garnets.

 

“…”

 

Kek pressed their foreheads together, feeling the tiniest bits of light magic that remained. It gave him some strength, clearing his mind ever so slightly. 

He took a heavy breath. 

Then another. 

It was quiet. The battle must’ve wound down for no one come down here. Even that demon didn’t follow…

 

“…”

 

He scooped up the unicorn into his arms. The magic must’ve given him strength against the pain, though there was a slight numbness in his legs and arm. He wouldn’t need them for long. He was going to make this quick.

His body felt heavy with every step he took, forced to stare down at his mistake. He wasn’t crying anymore, though he could feel the salt staining his cheeks. His throat felt hollow despite the lump that kept him from swallowing. His fingers clenched tighter.

The prince stepped out from the hidden passage, his lover in his arms. The hall was darkened with soot. Ash fluttered through the air. Gray flooded the skies outside. If it were daytime, there was no way of knowing.

The battle was over. Only the sounds of Kek’s footsteps echoed throughout the empty palace, crunching on glass and broken stone. Further down the hall, he could see where the demon must’ve devoured the old king, scorch marks all around. Kek turned away from it.

His feet scraped up against the floor as he walked. To his surprise the throne room was still somewhat intact, though the doors had been blown off. He walked up the steps, still clinging onto Ryo who laid limply in his hold. He could feel the remnants of the light magic fading, pain replacing it.

When he finally settled upon the golden throne, chest heaving, Kek was able to feel the weight of it all.

 

His status. 

 

His kingdom.

 

Everything was gone.

 

…

 

But he didn’t care. None of it mattered. Not when the one thing he had been trying to protect was gone.

 

The only one who helped him realize.

 

What was worth living for in this world.

 

That, despite everything, there was at least one person out there, who truly loved him.


End file.
